Convivencia y celos
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: No, Harry se consideraba una persona madura y racional, pero es que simplemente esa situación lo sobrepasaba, pues ¡¿Cómo convivir bajo el mismo techo con la horrenda mascota de tu novio la cual te odia! Sí, definitivamente estaba dispuesto a aprender a cocinar conejo asado si ese animal seguía intentado acaparar toda la atención de Draco. ¡Que era su novio, joder!


Holiiiiissss ;v

Bueno, la verdad esto se me ocurrió al ver como mi conejo les gruñe a todos menos a mí, y recordando mi fic anterior, dije, ¿por qué no? XD

Bueno, primero que nada, esta es algo así como una continuación (¿?) de "Cerveza y mascotas" viendo como es la convivencia de este singular equipo después de que Draco llegara de su borrachera en Canadá con los Weasley jaja. Así que, si quieren entenderlo mejor, pueden leerlo jeje.

Sin más que decir, a leer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0op0op0o0o

Harry siente, no sin un minúsculo deje de culpa, que Hagrid estaría terriblemente decepcionado de él al ver su actuar hacia una criatura viva.

Pero es que _enserio_, que él no merecía pasar por semejantes calvarios después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, joder, que se había ganado el derecho a vivir sin que constantemente alguien le esté jodiendo las pelotas.

Pero no, el karma solía ser una jodida perra cruel con Harry, y su situación actual lo demostraba.

-Mira, maldita rata, dame eso ahora – ordenó, con el mismo tono que solía utilizar cuando arrestaba a cualquier criminal que tuviera la mala suerte de toparse con un auror como él – donde vuelvas a joderme otro par de zapatos, te juro que te convertiré en la cena, y ni siquiera Draco podrá ayudarte.

Y como si su opinión resultara una tremenda burla para el animal, este solo se dedicó a tomar el zapato de Harry entre los dientes y correr directo escaleras abajo.

¿Cómo es que Harry Potter, el respetable auror, salvador del mundo mágico, se encontraba en tal estado de indignación e ira?

Fácil, se debía al jodido bicho pulgoso y peludo que Draco había llevado a casa después de una borrachera con los Weasley.

Joder, que en ese momento realmente deseaba que nunca se hubieran empezado a llevar bien, él podía controlar situaciones con maldiciones e insultos de por medio; no las situaciones en que su familia adoptiva y el amor de su vida creaban amistades que resultaban en… Eso.

-¡Cerveza, maldita sea, ven acá, animal del demonio! – gritó, enredándose de nuevo la toalla alrededor de la cintura y corriendo detrás de la maldita mascota de Draco.

Carajo, que ese era el cuarto par de zapatos que ese maldito conejo destruía con sus dientes, y no, por más que Draco insistiera en lo contrario, con un hechizo de remendación no quedaban igual.

Además, siempre eran _sus cosas_ las que el conejo terminaba destruyendo.

Y justo cuando bajaba las escaleras dispuesto a despellejar a ese roedor horrendo, recordó lo absurda que se había vuelto su vida desde que Draco hubiera cruzado ebrio, a mitad de la noche y con un animal extraño en los brazos, el umbral de la casa.

Desde ese día, desarrolló la teoría de que los animales podían ser unos hijos de puta si no les agradabas.

Como resultaba ser su caso.

Para empezar, el animalejo resultó ser jodidamente melindroso y volátil, en un momento podía estar tranquilamente recostado al lado de algún mueble (porque Draco no quería encerrarlo en una jaula) comiendo tranquilamente las verduras que el rubio le ponía en el tazón naranja exclusivo del animalejo ese, rascándose tranquilamente las orejas y lamiendo amorosamente a Draco; y en otro momento, cuando el rubio no estaba cerca, o cualquier otra persona se osara siquiera acercarse a querer acariciarlo o cargarlo, el bastardo ingrato no dudaba un segundo en lanzarse a morder y arañar, como si no fueran merecedores de adorarlo.

Maldita sea, él y Draco solían ser tan parecidos que hasta daba miedo.

Y no, no era por hacer enojar a su prometido con eso, simplemente que el conejo no se dejaba mimar por absolutamente nadie más que no fuera el rubio, o Gynny, cuando solía visitarlos.

Y eso le dejaba una sensación de indignación enorme.

¡Era _su_ jodida casa, _su_ jodido novio y _su_ jodida salud mental!

¡Ese animal no tenía derecho a apropiarse de eso!

¿Cómo era posible que un animal estuviera causando esos estragos en él?

Sí, ya decía él que un perro era mucho mejor.

Y continuando a la mitad de sus delirios, pudo divisar una pequeña sombra corriendo velozmente a través de un estante.

-¡_petrificus totalis_! – lanzó, rogando a los dioses que Draco jamás se diera cuenta de que usaba hechizos en su mascota – Al fin, bicho asqueroso, ahora sabrás lo que es peligro.

Y antes de poder concretar sus planes vengativos contra el animal que lo miraba de manera enojada a unos metros de él, se escuchó cómo la puerta era abierta, y Harry, amante del hecho de respirar correctamente, le quitó de inmediato el hechizo al conejo y dejó discretamente su varita junto a una lámpara.

Ya después se las cobraría al animal.

Sin embargo, su ira solo logró aumentar al ver, como si de algún milagro divino se tratara y con total adoración, cerveza iba corriendo hacia Draco, parándose sobre sus dos patitas traseras y recargando el resto de su cuerpo en las piernas de Draco exigiendo atención, a lo cual el otro solo lo alzó cuidadosamente mientras le daba suaves caricias por las orejas.

¡Ahora también pensaba quitarle la atención de Draco al llegar!

Es que eso ya era pasarse, y parecía que el conejo lo sabía, podrían tildarlo de loco y lo que sea, pero esa mirada en los ojos de la bestia esa no era otra sino de pura satisfacción malvada.

Definitivamente aprendería a cocinar conejo asado.

-Harry, por merlín ¿Acaso pedirte un poco de decencia es demasiado? – fue lo primero que dijo el rubio al voltear al verlo, alzando curiosamente la ceja al ver al moreno, a la mitad de la sala, casi desnudo y agitado. Y no es como que le molestara demasiado tener a Harry así, sino que pudo haber llegado con visitas o algo parecido y para nada le gustaría que nadie más lo hubiera visto. – Ve a ponerte algo de ropa, por favor.

Y el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza ante lo dicho, joder, ¿ahora cómo le explicaba que estaba así por culpa del animal horrendo ese que mecía tranquilamente en sus brazos?

-¿Y si me acompañas a ponérmela? – dijo seductoramente, intentando desesperada y patéticamente que Draco dejara de mimar al peludo aquel – vamos, que tengo todo el día sin verte.

-¿Acaso me estás echando la culpa de tu calentura, Potter? – dijo el rubio, mirando divertido cómo el moreno empezaba a hacer ademanes de quitarse la toalla justo ahí, sin embargo, algo logró distraerlo del erótico espectáculo que se mostraba frente a él.

Pues su mascota empezó a revolverse inquieta entre sus brazos, lanzando sonidos lastimeros y mirándolo con sus enormes ojos negros, haciendo que a Draco se le ablandara el corazón. – Espera, dejemos eso para después, creo que cerveza tiene hambre, joder, Harry ¿Qué acaso no le diste nada de comer en todo el día? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Mira al pobre, se ve tan flaquito y hambriento.

sabía que cualquiera que escuchara sus pensamientos diría que Harry James Potter necesitaba urgentemente una visita a ala de psiquiatría de San Mungo, porque estaba muy seguro de que _su enemigo_ peludo le había lanzado una mirada triunfante mientras se acurrucaba aún más en Draco.

-¡Esa cosa tiene severos problemas de obesidad, Draco! Solo míralo, en vez de liebre parece más un cerdo con orejas.

Vale, quizás exageraba solo un poco, pero es que el animal _sí estaba_ algo gordo. A este paso, terminaría llevando a Draco a un psicólogo o algo, porque al parecer el rubio estaba compensando todos sus traumas y necesidades de afecto infantiles atiborrando de comida a su mascota.

Sí, si Harry era testigo de una relación tóxica, sin duda era la que su novio y el bicho ese llevaban.

-¡No le digas así! Además, es un conejo, no una liebre, ya te lo he dicho, Potter. – Prosiguió el otro, dirigiéndose a la cocina con el animal en brazos y recogiendo su tazón de comida del suelo.

-Sí, claro, como tú eres el experto en animales del mundo muggle.

-Ambos fuimos con ese jodido veterinario muggle, y dijo que es un conejo, no una liebre, así que no quieras creerte el muy sabihondo ahora, cuatro ojos. Además, no está obeso, solo un poco rechoncho, como Goyle, algo así, solo que en lindo y adorable.

Quizás y lo que tenía Draco era una necesidad insana por adoptar y tener a rechonchos dolores de cabeza revoloteando alrededor de él mientras estos disfrutaban jodiendole las pelotas a Harry, solo había que tener en cuenta a Crabbe, Goyle, el jodido animal, y también, recientemente agregada la relación de enfermiza amistad que habían desarrollado Draco y Dudley cuando Harry decidió hacer las paces con su primo e invitarlo a su boda.

-¿Enserio vamos a discutir sobre si tu jodido animal es una masa horrenda parecida a Goyle? Vamos, que no puedes decir que esté lleno de dulzura, esa es una bestia agresiva y cruel.

-Lo que pasa es que te comportas como un idiota, por favor, Potter, es solo un animalito indefenso, ¿qué tanto puede hacerte? Solamente se dedica a brincar, dormir y dar golpecitos con su naricita mientras se acurruca en las piernas de alguien; es absolutamente un angelito.

-¡¿Acaso sabes el concepto de "ángel"?! Vamos, cariño, una parte de madurar, es aceptar la verdad de las cosas, no porque cerveza sea tuyo, significa que te engañes a ti mismo pensando que ese animal es una buena mascota.

-Es una buena mascota, si es un poco gruñón contigo, es porque te la pasas diciéndole que lo vas a cocinar. Créeme, a nadie le caerías bien si te la pasas gritando a todas horas que lo vas a asar con mucha cebolla y pimiento.

-¡Se la pasa acaparando tu atención! Me ve que intento acercarme un poco a ti, se acerca corriendo a distraerte; estoy distraído intentando besarte decentemente, rompe algo, que usualmente _siempre es algo mío_, para que vayas de inmediato a ver qué pasó; ve que sales y me quedo solo, se dedica a destruir mi ropa y zapatos mientras me gruñe y me mira feo ¡Carajo, que me he gastado una pequeña fortuna en banditas para dedos por culpa de sus mordidas! Te lo juro, Draco, ese bicho intenta separarnos y tenerte solo para él.

Harry esperaba varias cosas, que Draco lo maldijera por la enorme cantidad de estupideces que decía debido a sus celos ¡Totalmente absurdos, por Dios, que se trataba de un conejo! Que se riera por la seguridad con la cual afirmaba que ese animal tenía alguna bronca con él, o que simplemente se diera la vuelta, ignorándolo como si de un vil loco se tratara.

Pero no esperaba que Draco empezara a reírse a carcajadas de él. Sí, definitivamente le ordenaría a Kreacher que convirtiera a ese animal en sopa y se lo diera de comer a Draco para la cena.

-¡Deja de reírte, hurón desgraciado! – gritó como pudo, intentando demostrar toda la dignidad de la que era capaz estando solo con una toalla en la cintura y la cara roja como un tomate. Sin embargo, esto solo logró que Draco empezara a doblarse por la risa, obligándose a dejar al animal en el piso para así poder sostener su estómago y no caer al piso por las carcajadas. -¡Suficiente, me largo a casa de Molly! ¡Quédate con tu animal ese!

Joder, que quizás _sí_ estaba comportándose de manera _muy_ exagerada, pero es que le indignaba el tener que competir con un conejo, y le indignaba más el hecho de que Draco parecía disfrutar de lo lindo con eso.

Ugg, no pudo evitar una ligera arcada al pensar que se parecía a esas mujeres locas que celaban por estupideces a sus novios, no, asco, mejor dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

Pero antes de poder retirarse a la paz y seguridad de su dormitorio, lejos de bestias pulgosas y novios insensibles para poder ponerse cómodo a disfrutar de su miseria, unas manos lo detuvieron por el brazo, y al voltear la cara de manera indignada, solo se encontró con la hermosa cara de su novio, sonrojado, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa jadeante en la cara.

Eso era simplemente jugar sucio, nadie podría resistirse a eso.

-¿Enserio me vas a dejar y te vas a ir a dormir a, _pff_, a _casa de tu madre_, por un animalito? – dijo intentando aguantar la risa ante la estúpida idea, bien, era hora de prohibirle a Draco seguir viendo novelas muggles junto con Pansy y Ron (sí, por más que lo negara el pelirrojo, su mejor amigo se volvía toda una comadre chismosa junto a Draco y Pansy cuando de su novela se trataba) porque al parecer, lo estaba compara con las absurdas peleas y las chicas extremadamente melodramáticas de ahí.

-No me hables, ¿Porqué mejor no te vas con tu animalito ese? – dijo, cruzándose de brazos y tentado de llamar a su varita con un _accio_ para desaparecerle la estúpida sonrisa a Draco.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Potter! ¡Realmente estás celoso de Cerveza! – lo intentó, Draco podía confesar bajo veriseratum que realmente intentó no reírse, pero es que eso simplemente lo había superado.

¿De verdad su amado prometido estaba haciendo una escena de celos por su mascota?

Por Merlín, que no podía esperar para contárselo a Gynny.

. , simplemente me harta lo condescendiente que eres con el animal ese ¡Ni siquiera conmigo eres tan paciente! ¡Si yo rompiera, aunque sea la mitad de las cosas que él rompe, ya me hubieras cruciado de rabia! Además, se nota que me detesta, solo falta con mirarlo un momento para ver como me desea la muerte con sus horrendos ojos cada vez que me ve, como si tú fueras de su propiedad, cuando no es así.

Bien, Draco definitivamente estaba alucinando con eso, sin embargo, dispuesto a no dejar que Harry siguiera con la estúpida idea de irse a dormir a la madriguera por su berrinche, solo atinó a realizar la maniobra más efectiva que tenía cada vez que Harry se enojaba.

Se acercó lenta y seductoramente a él, y le dio un beso tan abrasador y demandante, que por un momento había olvidado hasta su nombre.

-Amor, ¿qué tal si nos dejamos de escenas de celos y mejor te quito esta horrenda toalla con los dientes en nuestro cuarto? – murmuró en su oído, mientras aprovechaba para dejar una juguetona mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja. Dios, esa noche iba a follárselo como nunca.

-Pero cierra bien la puerta, y pon un hechizo repelente para que esa rata no se vuelva a acercar a nuestra habitación, estoy harto de tener que soportar ver mis cosas destruidas y la manera asesina en que me mira a través de la puerta cada vez que me acurruco contigo– rezongó el otro, más concentrado en desabrochar el cinturón de _su Draco _– tampoco lo quiero en la sala cuando yo esté, y nada de estarlo abrazando en mi presencia, ponle horarios o algo así – siguió, mientras Draco lo jalaba juguetonamente de la mano para ir directo a su alcoba.

Sí, admitía que se estaba poniendo muy exigente y dramático en cuanto a la mascota de su novio, pero vamos, que bastante le costó bajarle el novio a Astoria Greegrass un día antes de que estos se casaran, hacer que Draco le pidiera matrimonio esa misma noche, soportar a la maldita prensa que salivó ante la exclusiva de que Draco había dejado de lado su matrimonio y posición social con tal de establecer una relación con Harry Potter, y sobre todo, aguantar las miradas de resentimiento que Narcissa le lanzaba cada vez que esta iba a visitar a su hijo, y de Lucius ni hablar, ese hombre seguía desconociendo a Draco hasta el día de hoy y Harry tenía que aguantar con creces las ganas de cruciarle el trasero cada vez que veía que Draco se deprimía al recibir las cartas con ultimátums de su padre.

Joder, realmente él tenía más méritos y derechos con Draco que cualquiera, así que sí, definitivamente podía hacer que ese bicho horrendo y pulgoso durmiera fuera de su maldita y miope vista. Punto final.

Y con la última resolución de averiguar, si por casualidad se le podía aplicar a Cerveza hechizos de adiestramiento usados en dragones para hacerlos más dóciles, o en el peor de los casos, una versión de la _imperius_ adaptada a cuadrúpedos de orejas largas, Harry pateó ansiosamente la puerta de su cuarto mientras alzaba a Draco sobre su hombro.

Sí, definitivamente haría que no recordara a nada ni nadie más que a él durante horas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¿De dónde saco tantas tonterías? Ni yo misma lo sé jajaj.

Joder, que me muero de risa al imaginar la batalla entre Harry y su mascota por la atención de Draco, pero vamos, ¿quién no se pelearía por estar entre los brazos del rubio? XD

Si les gustó, díganmelo, que estoy pensando en publicar una serie de viñetas sobre esta hermosa (¿?) familia y sus demás vivencias jaja

Besos. Ann.


End file.
